


Hold You In My Arms

by ghettoassenglishman



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mickey looks after Ian always, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Ian woke up screaming, thrashing against the sheets of his single bed. " </p><p>- Ian has a nightmare and Mickey holds him till he calms down, (because he really fucking cares about him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was so so cute, plus - Ive been meaning to write one of these, so ya. Tell me what you think?? 
> 
> Prompt me : im-an-angel-y0u-ass.tumblr.com

Ian woke up screaming, thrashing against the sheets of his single bed. The darkness in the room stopped him from moving, he was trapped, his legs pinned to the bed, his chest heaving as he tried to catch a breath, but it was useless. The build up in his chest stopped him from breathing – he was all alone, no-one there to stop the voices in his head-

“Ian!” The voice was right next to him, pushing at his chest, but he screamed louder, cried louder, trying to get away from his own mind. The shoving gets more urgent, but he couldn't open his eyes. “IAN! Wake up!” The voice was familiar, not like the voices roaming in his head – it was someone else, someone safe, someone who would protect him.

Ian's eyes shoot open and through the darkness he can make out Mickey straddling his hips, hands over his face as his lips quivered in shock of his dream. “Ian, hey, hey. It's alright.” Mickey tries to sooth the redhead, trying to help him breathe, “Please look at me, fuck – Ian, look at me.” The thugs hands are gentle against his skin, his fingers finding their way through his hair.

“Shit.” Mickey mutters softly, Ian tries to calm down in the warm embrace but he can't help but scan the room anxiously, heart still racing, eyes still spilling. “Ian, hey – look at me... its me, its alright.” Ian's eyes finally lock with Mickey, his body slightly deflating as such.

“Mick-” Ian barely croaks out, his voice just rough from screaming, his feels his body clench and the lump in his throat got bigger. A sob releases from his throat and Mickey quickly pulls him up into his arms. “You're okay, you're okay. It's just a dream, a stupid fucking dream.” Mickey continues to mutter, his voice smooth against Ian's ears – the only thing keeping him grounded.

Ian buries his face into Mickey's neck, his arms wrapping around the smaller boys back, as the tears flood from his eyes. Mickey's bare chest is turning wet, but he does nothing to move – but to pull Ian further into it. He kisses against the sweat soaked strands, assuring Ian that it wasn't real and that he had him.

“I've got you.” Mickey whispers, rocking them a little, his hands threading through Ian's hair as the redhead cried against his chest. With a tap to Ian's chin, he dips a little to look into Ian's puffy eyes. “I've got you, okay.”

Ian nods and finally lets out a breath, letting Mickey change the position so they were laid against the single bed. This time, Mickey turns Ian over onto his side, pulling him against his chest, one hand pressing against his heart, the other intertwining with Ian's hand. Kissing the back of his head, he repeats the same words over and over, making sure that Ian's cries dim and finally he relaxes.

Ian knew he would always be safe with Mickey. In his dreams or in reality.


End file.
